


Three Cats and a Confession

by pinkichor



Series: Seven and a Half Lives [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cats, Comfort, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Past Lives, Reincarnation, just a bunch of scenes to question Jinyoung's humanity honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkichor/pseuds/pinkichor
Summary: Jaebum let the snacks fall onto his bed and didn’t even bother to glance at Jinyoung. “Do I want to know what you’re doing?”Jinyoung slowly zipped the treat bag closed. “Just curious if they still tasted good.”“And do they?” Jaebum sat on top his pillows, opening his notebook.





	Three Cats and a Confession

**Author's Note:**

> What if Jinyoung confesses, I said. What if Jaebum has flashbacks to /questionable moments/ and accepts it, I said. What questionable moments, my friend asked. 
> 
> guess who wrote this semi-sequel instead of writing their english essay. spoiler: it me, ya boy
> 
> anyway i hope it's all enjoyable again! if y'all like ambient music, oddly enough this song called [norah's lullaby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GqbxIRLdSuk) came up randomly in a spotify playlist while i was writing about Nora so ahah coincidence right. okay unbeta'd as always have fun

Jaebum returned to his bedroom, hands full of various snacks and a couple bottles of soda. And when he shuffled in, he saw Nora watching Jinyoung with her head tilted, and Jinyoung turned to Jaebum. Jinyoung had the bag of cat treats, but he hadn’t given the treat to Nora. He had popped it into his own mouth and Jaebum saw the aftermath, of him chewing, face twisting up in disgust.

Jaebum let the snacks fall onto his bed and didn’t even bother to glance at Jinyoung. “Do I want to know what you’re doing?”

Jinyoung slowly zipped the treat bag closed. “Just curious if they still tasted good.”

“And do they?” Jaebum sat on top his pillows, opening his notebook.

Jinyoung lowered his head and stepped over to the trash can to spit out the treat. “No,” he shook his head as if it would rid him of the taste. “No human should eat that.”

“No, they shouldn’t.” Jaebum pat a space beside him, and Jinyoung accepted it. He opened one of the cookies, but it didn’t mask the lingering offense on his tastebuds.

Nora wandered away.

 

 ~*~

 

They had been studying together far too long. The afternoon sun had become an evening highlight had become night and all Jinyoung wanted to do was sleep. He didn’t want to take the bus back home, knowing it would just create tears in his reality, having only rode most of them during the day or before dusk fell.

Jaebum stood from the couch and stretched his arms up, leaning slightly to the right. Jinyoung already missed the warmth that had been beside him, didn’t want Jaebum to just leave him here on the couch for the night. Not that it was uncomfortable, because it was _surprisingly_ comfortable. But Jinyoung’s health bar of physical contact hadn’t been met this week because of the impending midterm doom.

At least this was the second midterm season he had survived with Jaebum. Or Jaebum had survived with him. It was hard to tell who was actually worse.

A small whine left Jinyoung’s throat, his hands coming to _paw_ at Jaebum’s side. Jaebum accidentally slapped at his hand on reflex. “Sorry,” he whispered. “What’s up?”

“Can I sleep on your floor?”

Jaebum’s eyebrows rose and then settled. He petted the top of Jinyoung’s head, questioning his own action only after. “The bed. There’s room.”

“Okay,” Jinyoung said, and followed Jaebum into the bedroom.

 

~*~ 

 

Late spring brought about the first heat wave, but they still had to eat. Jaebum decided to cook. He just didn’t think that would entail walking around Kunta _and_ Jinyoung. The two were having a staring contest on the kitchen floor, except Jinyoung was laying outstretched instead of curled in or on his knees. As long as Jinyoung didn’t move, Jaebum could grab and put away ingredients as necessary.

Kunta walked away.

Jinyoung moved. _Rolled,_ to be more exact. Jaebum nearly crashed into the oven, but caught himself oddly between the oven door handle and the edge of the counter. “You are the worst person I’ve ever babysat, I hope you know.”

“Sorry hyung,” Jinyoung said sheepishly. He curled around Jaebum’s feet when he was stable again and rubbed his head against Jaebum’s ankle.

Jaebum sighed, putting his spoon down. “Are you really _nuzzling_ me right now? Want me to hold out a bite of chicken and ask you to stand pretty for it, because I will.”

A part of Jinyoung almost asked him to. In the end, Jinyoung slowly pulled away and got to his knees, to his feet, and hung his head as he disappeared into Jaebum’s bedroom.

 

Jinyoung huffed, laying on Jaebum’s bed. Odd settled in a space between the wall and Jinyoung’s hair, while Nora was bold, trying to sit right on his face. Jinyoung laughed and pulled her to sit on his chest.

“I know I’m human,” he responded to her silence.

Being raised human for nearly 24 years did not negate the fact that he remembered _eight other lives_ where he was entirely _not_ human. He did a lot of human things right, but he was doing a lot of it wrong. Wrong in the way of how others do things. Jaebum didn’t seem to have physical contact on his list of necessities, but he took it fine when it happened.

Had sort of adapted because of Jinyoung. And maybe _because_ it was Jaebum that Jinyoung gave into more. Lost himself in what _felt_ right.

At least Jinyoung hadn’t scratched Jaebum. It was all harmless. Just pure affection without anything attached. He wanted shared warmth and thought Jaebum deserved the same. When Jaebum felt too stressed, Jinyoung attempted to lay in his lap because at this point, the cats liked Jinyoung better and had started ignoring Jaebum when Jinyoung visited.

Nora gave a warning mew, and Jaebum seemed cautious entering his own room. “How do they like you more?” He pouted.

Jinyoung sat up, crisscrossed and hugged a pillow to his chest. “Jealous, hyung?”

“No.”

Jinyoung knew he was, just a bit.

Jaebum sat in his desk chair and rolled over in front of Jinyoung. He hesitantly reached for both his hands and stared at their lightly tangled hands against the pale-yellow blanket. Jinyoung didn’t interrupt the silence at all. Didn’t want Jaebum to lose the words he had already pieced together in his mind.

“Jinyoung-ah.” He swallowed, lifted their hands off the blanket for a split second; leaned forward and paused, sighing in the space between them.

Jinyoung took one of his hands and curved it over Jaebum’s shoulder. “It’s okay,” he softly whispered. He pulled Jaebum in until their foreheads touched, closing his eyes and just _enjoying_. Not waiting. There was nothing to wait for.

It was all here. In heartbeats and memories, in lingering hands and silent confessions. Secrets that weren’t really secrets because they knew. There was only one secret and it was never the right time for Jinyoung to confide in Jaebum, but the fact that there would be one day when he _would,_ was more than enough.

Jaebum didn’t move to kiss him. Didn’t move to hug him. Didn’t take his hands away. So Jinyoung held Jaebum still. And looked at him before smiling, and booped their noses together.

An Eskimo kiss.

A small cat, nose kiss.

Jinyoung leaned away to watch Jaebum’s reaction.

But he just laughed, his face ending up buried in Jinyoung’s collar.

 

~*~

 

Jaebum was sitting on Jinyoung’s bed. His room had the minimalist style on one half, and five thousand stacks of books on the other half. He didn’t even want to hazard a guess for how many e-books he had downloaded. It was loaded with soft browns and whites, muted blues. Couple of glasses cases on his small corner desk, and too many coats _almost_ in the closet.

It wasn’t the first time Jaebum had been in here, really, but it was the first time he had time to properly study it. Study it around a nervously pacing Jinyoung.

Jaebum asked if he wanted to talk at his place instead, where he tended to feel more comfortable, and then Jinyoung said, “They’d be listening. I can’t have them laughing at me, hyung.” Jaebum honestly cared for Jinyoung. Wanted him to succeed with all of his dreams and keeping his friendships, along with making new ones. But sometimes he was a little worrying. That was one of those times Jaebum considered asking the question he had no expected answer for.

He didn’t ask, though. Because he was worried for what the answer might be. Was he a criminal and there were bugs planted in the wall? Would the neighbors be listening? And his roommate Mark wasn’t set to return for another week, at least.

Could it be the cats?

Why would Jinyoung worry about the cats listening?

And Jaebum’s life rolled right in front of him, a tumbleweed through his mind and instead of hearing the wind, he heard an echo of Jinyoung’s meows.

Of course it would be the cats.

Jinyoung finally sat on his knees on the floor in front of Jaebum. Placed his hands on Jaebum’s thighs and looked up with pleading eyes. “Okay. This is the _only_ thing I’ve kept from you in the year we’ve known each other. And it might be…difficult at first. But just trust me okay?”

“I’ll still accept you even if you want to wear cat ears and a tail.”

Jinyoung’s jaw dropped. Shook his head to erase the words. “No, this isn’t a furry confession, hyung. Can you just—”

Jaebum chuckled to mask how nervous _he_ was now. “Okay, trust, yeah.”

Jinyoung inhaled, finding his momentum again. “So, the thing is—”

And perhaps an hour later, Jinyoung finally finished, told Jaebum _everything_.

“So, you’re telling me,” Jaebum started, Jinyoung still wide-eyed and expectant. “That you have a past life. Where you were _a cat_?” Jinyoung nodded. “And I fed you and kept you warm. And now you’re human in this life.”

Jinyoung nodded again.

Jaebum hummed and grunted to himself. He glanced at Jinyoung, remembering the odd times Jinyoung _licked_ at him, headbutted his shoulder and nuzzled his leg, always thinking he could curl into a ball small enough to fit in Jaebum’s lap like Kunta did. His “conversations” with Nora, and how he was always gentle and extra fond of Odd. More nose boops than any cheek or lip kisses.

They had some questionable moments.

But Jinyoung also knew when Jaebum was in crisis, whether he voiced it or not. Knew he was sick before Jaebum even officially _got_ sick.

“It’s just a morning thing. I’ll be fine,” Jaebum had said over the phone. And by the time their classes ended, returning home in the evening, Jinyoung had come over with readied soup and made sure he ate it; slept close to him through the night until he sweat out the fever.

Jinyoung _had_ been worried about the cats listening because the cats paid _attention_ to him.

Jaebum threaded his fingers lightly through Jinyoung’s hair. “Right,” and Jinyoung tensed up like he was about to be scolded, judged. Jaebum nodded, too. “Makes sense.”

Jinyoung stood up so fast that Jaebum thought he ripped some hair out. “Makes _sense_?” Jinyoung raised his voice, hands gesturing vaguely in the empty space. Indicated that _makes sense_ didn’t make the _least_ bit of sense.

“Yeah, makes sense. So, what should we order for dinner? I’m not cooking today.”

“Is that really _all_?” Jinyoung paced around again and Jaebum was dizzy watching him. “I _agonized_ and you just accept it?”

Jaebum folded his arms over his chest. “I’ll outrage if it’ll get you to stay still.”

Jinyoung froze in place, facing Jaebum. He let out a very frustrated, “ _Ugh!”_ and went out the door.

“I’ll tell Nora you’re sulking!” Jaebum teased after him.

Jinyoung angrily stepped back in. “I’m _not_ sulking,” he pointed at Jaebum. “And don’t bring her into this. She’s an innocent bystander. Not a gossiper.”

“Then why do they always have a meeting after you leave?” Jaebum raised an eyebrow.

Jinyoung gasped, offended. “They wouldn’t.”

Jaebum shrugged. “Very possible.”

Jinyoung glanced between the door and Jaebum, the floor and the hallway, his bed and his exit. His exit would be his doom. He sighed dejectedly and not-sulkingly walked over to his bed, kneeling between Jaebum’s legs and burying his head in Jaebum’s chest. “Fine. Go ahead and be accepting,” he mumbled.

Jaebum would deny ever cooing at him while petting his hair. Would deny a sulking and pouty Jinyoung was harder to reject and turn away than regular Jinyoung.

He gently pulled Jinyoung’s face away from his chest, booped his nose, and had a realization of his own. He truly was a part of this, whether he remembered or not. Booped Jinyoung’s nose then, and now, and his breath suddenly came short.

But he ignored it for saving Jinyoung’s lips from falling off with pouting too hard; watched his eyes close slowly when he petted his hair again, and this time, he kissed Jinyoung’s forehead.

“So, what do you wanna eat?” Jaebum asked.

 

 

~BONUS~

 

Jaebum laid on his stomach, a blanket collected under his arms for him to bury his face into. It was the simplest way to ignore the oncoming headache and the mountain of reading he still had to complete before Thursday and it was already three-quarters through Tuesday. He was desperately seeking peace. 

And then there was a dip at the end of his bed, added weight of a person. He immediately regretted having chosen to lay on his stomach when Jinyoung's hands started to  _massage_ his butt. Jaebum groaned, irritated, and snapped his head to glare at Jinyoung. "Why?" 

Jinyoung slowly came to a pause, hands hovering above, and his eyes pretending he'd done nothing wrong. "I was kneading?" He didn't sound sure of himself. 

From under the desk, Nora mewed  _loudly_. 

"Thank you Nora," and Jaebum added it into his mental list to give Nora an extra treat next time. "Now just lay down or leave." Jaebum ordered, but he was already reaching an arm back for Jinyoung. Rolled more onto his side to give Jinyoung space to lay down, and he followed the offer, their legs entwining and Jaebum resting his head in the crook of Jinyoung's neck. The space was darker than any blanket, warmer and more comforting than trying to nap his headache away alone. 

Jinyoung didn't purr. He ran his fingers through the back of Jaebum's hair, pat at his back, and kissed the top of his head. It was like a lullaby, the beat of Jinyoung’s heart and the taps on the curve of his spine, and somewhere within their living instrumentals, Jaebum fell asleep. Found his moment of peace in the hectic, headache inducing time, with Jinyoung by his side. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanna say thanks for the responses on the first part?? you guys are so cute in the comments and kudos and everything. it boosts me up everytime <3 i still had momentum on this universe so this scene fic did happen!! And the drill, yell at me at [the twt](https://twitter.com/pinkichor) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/pinkichor) if you want 
> 
> also just wanna say in case someone takes it wrong, i have nothing against furries. like do what you do friends i don't judge and neither does jjp bc there's probably a halloween in here somewhere where jaebum buys jinyoung a cat set (ears, tail, glove paws) as a joke but joke's on jaebum bc jinyoung wears them and he's probably too cute(tm) adhaud So.
> 
> Yes, hope this was good and thanks for the support ilu all have a great day and good luck with finals. i pray for us all


End file.
